


one day at a time

by DoorIsAjar



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "Until Jamie truly had to let go of her Poppins, she would without complaint take every not good day. Every not good day mean there was a good day to look forward to, and—more importantly—every not good day meant that she still had a day with Dani."Fragmented pieces of days that Jamie and Dani spend together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	one day at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_wolpertinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/gifts).



There was something about water that Jamie didn't like.

She knew what that _something_ was, but she wouldn't give it the time of day to put a label, a description on it.

This dislike reared its ugly head in moments like these, where Jamie sat on the floor in their bathroom, pants soaked and wooden floors coated in an ever-increasing film of water. In her lap sat a mess of tears and gasps, stray apologies and incoherent words that tumbled from trembling lips.

Fingers carded through strands of blonde hair, messy from sleep and even messier from activities the two women had engaged in prior to bed.

Jamie whispered reassurances and sweet nothings, anything to help hush the sobs and fear that had clamped down on her lover's heart and mind.

_One day at a time._

It seemed, despite her best efforts to ignore such a pestering thought, that their days were finally starting to dwindle.

And when those days were so languidly decreasing, Jamie would not give up time to elaborate—not to herself and especially not to Dani—her feelings towards _water._

But then there were the good days. And these were the days that Jamie hardly realized that she was fortunate enough to experience before they had nearly passed by.

Days when the pair would sleep in, an arm wrapped around Jamie's hip and soft, breathy snores from the love of her life sleeping peacefully behind her.

Or days when the pair would simply never leave the bed, too engulfed in the other, responsibilities forgotten as they indulged in touches and kisses and sounds so otherworldly they induced shivers.

Days when work in the flower shop seemed less like _work_ and more like a dream, where laughter filled the air and smiles were more abundant than the flowers perched upon every wall and shelf in the establishment.

Days when Dani would bump hips with her on her way to the shower in a silent invitation to join, when Jamie would all but literally drop what she was doing to join the other woman.

So when there was a day when Jamie walked into the bathroom to find the sink overflowed and still endlessly and relentlessly pouring out more and more water, she knew she had stumbled into one of those _not_ good days.

Dani's fingers gripped at the white porcelain, eyes boring holes into the stream of water, and Jamie would freeze. Her heart would stutter, reminded of their nonexistent _happily ever after,_ and something like ice would grip her limbs.

But then she would move, fingers deftly finding the faucet to stop the continuing mess and hands cupping at cold cheeks to deter attention from the water.

 _"Dani."_ And that always felt wrong because when was it _ever_ Dani? It was always, always _Poppins,_ but _Dani_ seemed to break the trance.

And Jamie knew, that as soon as those eyes focused and found their way to Jamie's own, legs would buckle—which they did. And she was prepared for it, prepared for the way those ice-cube fingers would grip at her forearms in an attempt to counteract gravity, and prepared for the wetness that soaked her butt and thighs upon finding the floor.

Yes, their _one day at a time_ was approaching its demise.

But until then, until Jamie truly had to let go of her Poppins, she would without complaint take every not good day. Every not good day meant there was a good day to look forward to, and—more importantly—every not good day meant that she still had a day with Dani.

**Author's Note:**

> written on 11.14.2020 for d_wolpertinger ❤️
> 
> I hope anyone else who happens to read this fic enjoys it. :)


End file.
